Talk:Bowerstone (Fable)
Does anyone know the prices for the houses in Bowerstone North? Helpful for deciding who to kill for the cheapest house when you go to marry Lady Grey. ?? When you marry Lady Grey,you get her house.--The king of the guild 16:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :You have to own a house in Bowerstone North before you can marry her. Why don't you buy the house that's for sale by default? Killing people for a house will be difficult since you can't carry weapons in Bowerstone. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm playing through for the second time, and I was so busy concentrating on other things I totally forgot about buying the house until she was like, "I'm not marrying a poor guy." By then, of course, I had let the house sit too long and someone else had bought it--also, I was evil, so no one would follow me to Bowerstone Jail so I could kill them. It got a bit tiresome to have to sit there and hire bunches of mercenaries and hope that all of the people I need dead weren't running around somewhere else so my merc could kill them before the gaurds killed both of us. Just so I could maybe learn the price of the house. I was just hoping for more of a military strike situation rather than a blundering about clumsily one. >.< Got it now though! --QueenofBlades 13:59, 18 December 2008 (UTC) You know you could have brought a house in any town to get her to marry you.--The king of the guild 15:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Aww, really? I wasted so much money on mercs then!--QueenofBlades 17:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I have another question--what's the shovel glitch to get out of Orchard Farm? The one you can do to see Bowerstone and Lookout Point being attacked?--QueenofBlades 07:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The shovel glitch can only be done in fable,not tlc,and you have to have a shovel(obviously)now to see bowerstone being attacked,you have to get past the first part of the chasing jack quest,(where your in witchwood),after being teleported,you'll be in orchard farm and behind you will be a magical baricade and a fence,to get past this you must make sure your back is facing it and your touching it,now dig and you'll see that'll you'll be a little bit past the fence,after another dig you'll be past. The shovel cheat gets you past any wall,or door,and you can actully get to twinblades bandit camp this way,and bowerstone north,you can also get past the region exits and see how albion is conected. remember you must make sure your back faces the way you want to move.--The king of the guild 13:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild We should get a better Picture of Bowerstone also would it be better to combine the two Bowerstone articles into one I dont see the point in dividing it between games. --Gwax 22:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures All the pictures for the Fable I bowerstone are for the other games. We need a picture from the original game. -- AzemOcram 20:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Should I add some pictures from Bowerstone at Fable TLC? I've got time for that, however I'm not sure if anybody else had anything on their mind. -- DimitriChaplain 15:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. Personally I think all of the town articles from Fable and Fable: TLC need major cleanup. Images would be a good first step. EDlTʘR •taIk• 17:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, they do. I'm going to go through them and Infobox them sometime. Images would be good too. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) History Does anyone know if any of the history here has any basis? The only parts that seem verifiable are One well known war in Bowerstone's history took place when an evil wizard opened up a portal to destroy the city. The great Guild mage Solcius stopped him using a sword known as Avo's Tear and Magdalena was one of Bowerstone's earliest rulers, and Elvira Grey, mayor of Bowerstone during the Hero of Oakvale's time, was a direct descendant of Magdalena. Points I can find no reference for: *Bowerstone was a wooden township built during the dying days of the Old Kingdom *Bowerstone had slums, and "proper buildings" were built there *Albion's anarchist era *It was most likely the first surviving village to be expanded into a town **Interestingly, a previous revision of this sentence states that it was most likely the first true town to be built after the fall of the Old Kingdom Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I had always thought the info came from the in-game books, TLC and Tales of Albion. A lot of it has been there since before I even started helping here at the wiki, though I'm now also curious about some of it. I think the slums part is based on how there was Bowerstone Quay which supposedly became Bowerstone Old Town then Bowerstone Old Quarter. Another thing I've been curious about, is where its stated for Bowerstone being the capital. I've never heard such term used in-game, it just seemed to pop up one time.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::PS. Also I do not think the history needs the last bit about the minions, since its only do-able through a glitch and not really a trustworthy historical event.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I assumed to start with, but I looked for it quickly and couldn't find most of it. The slums part seems to only make sense for the history of Fable III's Bowerstone, where Industrial was once Old Town, and Old Town was previously South and Quay. There's nothing that I remember regarding there being slums prior to Fable. I think the Capital status is back-dated from Fable III. In Fable III it's (almost definitely) the capital based on the fact that it's where the King lives and where the government works from. This can be transferred back to Fable II's Bowerstone since it's the biggest city. While there is no central government, it's still the centre of the Albion economy. You are right though that I don't think the term itself actually appears in game. ::The fact that the bit about the Old Kingdom was changed is my main reason for thinking there may not be any source for it. Anyway, hopefully sometime we can find out how much is actually true, and correct it as needed. And I agree about the minions bit :) ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::So nobody has come up with any sources. Therefore I'm going to restore this to the most verifiable history from October 2010, minus the bit about it being "most likely the first true town", which is also speculation. Someone from LH should hopefully be able to give us its full and true history once the TDH partnership is complete. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:09, October 21, 2013 (UTC)